Toy dolls are a long lasting and well known segment of the toy industry. Such dolls have enjoyed a virtually uninterrupted popularity among child users from earliest times to the present and give every appearance of continuing into the future. As a result of this sustained long term popularity, practitioners in the art have endeavored to provide a virtually endless variety of dolls. Thus doll have been provide which vary from large "life size" dolls to small fashion dolls. Further variation is found in the material of dolls varying from soft so-called "plush" dolls to hard plastic dolls and doll figures. The overall appearance theme has enjoyed corresponding variety extending from life-like realistic dolls to fanciful and cartoon-like dolls. By way of further variation, dolls have been provided that vary from passive dolls which lack any operative mechanism or feature to dolls which are extremely active and able to perform various movements or activities. Active dolls generally utilize some power source such as a spring driven wind-up motor or a battery powered electric motor mechanism. Still other dolls which are active, utilize a hand-powered mechanism for providing the necessary energy for doll activity. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,125 issued to Goldfarb et al. sets forth a PUSH BUTTON DOLL having a body supporting a plurality of limbs and a spring loaded button accessible from the front of the doll. Means individually connect each of the limbs and head of the doll to the button such that the limbs and head move in response to depression of the button.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,961 issued to Barlow et al. sets forth a ARTICULATED DOLL having a torso and head mounted upon the torso. A universal connection is utilized to secure the head which permits nodding, twisting and universal movement of the head relative to the torso. A singular manually manipulatable mechanism is mounted on the torso for movement of the head through a linkage system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,816 issued to Ensmenn et al. sets forth a CLAMORING DOLL having a spring motor and drive train to animate the arms and head of the doll. The arms are pivoted for a up and down motion and the drive train includes a spring loaded yoke connected to drive the arms through the required arcuate displacement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,021 issued to Wittenberg et al. sets forth a POSEABLE HEAD DOLL having a base resembling the upper torso and shoulders of a human-like figure together with a head rotatable supported upon the neck portion of the base. Drive means within the base are operative to pivot and pose the doll head.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,745 issued to Crosman sets forth a TEARING DOLL WITH ROTATABLE HEAD includes a resilient reservoir supporting a liquid such as water within the doll operatively coupled to tear ducts in the dolls eyes which is operated as the dolls head is turned to simulate crying.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,311 issued to Lyons sets forth a MECHANISM FOR MOVING AN UPPER APPENDAGE OF A TOY FIGURE having a push button on the upper side of the figures torso which is hand operated. By pushing the button motion is transmitted to a lever which is rotated upwardly. The upward motion of the lever is translated into rotary motion of a ball joint connected to an upper arm of the figure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,158 issued to Wolf et al. sets forth a FIGHTING DOLL having an upper torso rotatably secured to a lower torso. Actuating means within the doll cause the upper torso to pivot relative to the lower torso. The doll further includes a pair of freely moveable arms secured to the torso. The relative movement of the upper torso swings the arms to provide movement thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,026 issued to Newton et al. sets forth a FIGURE WHEREIN MANIPULATION OF ONE LIMB CAUSES MOTION OF ANOTHER having a torso supporting downwardly extending legs and outwardly extending arms. The legs are pivotable toward and away from each other and are coupled to a mechanism which converts movement of one of the legs into arm motion using a squeeze and release play pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,219 issued to Price sets forth a ACTION CHARACTER FIGURE having a torso portion, a rotatable arm portion on the torso portion and a leg portion which is retractable into the lower end of the torso portion. The arm is connected to the leg portion such that rotation of the arm causes the leg portion to be retracted into the torso portion against the force of an internal spring.
While the foregoing described prior art dolls have improved the art and in some instances enjoyed commercial success, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for ever more interesting, amusing and entertaining hand held type dolls.